Harry Potter and the One Ring
by necromancerx
Summary: post oop Harry Potter and Lord of the rings crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is basically my attempt at a HP and LOTR crossover. R&R please. **_

_**CHAPTER 1: Mysterious**_

Harry was sitting in his bed reading a book he had left untouched for about four years. he had bought it in a muggle shop in the summer holidays after his second year at Hogwarts. at that time; Harry reflected, life at Privet Drive had been like hell. but now after four years it was a little better. not that Harry cared, his life was always like hell. the death of his parents, the prophecy he had to live up to, the death of his godfather Sirius and the most recent tragedy. the death of his most trusted friend and Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

but he swerved his thoughts away from those unpleasant factors and focused on the book. it was entitled: The magical Realms. he suddenly laughed out loud, not that he was insane or anything but because of the perspective muggles took on magic. they thought it to be all dragons and fairies.

muggles didn't realize that magic was not just waving a stick and disappearing. they didn't know how magic was in the real world and it was probably a good thing as if they had known the magical world would have lost everything. muggles would demand on using magic to solve their never ending problems.

the book Harry was holding told the tale of a mighty night in the middle ages who had slain a dragon with just a sword. 'why didn't I read this book before I faced the Hungarian Horntail?' harry laughed. He read on and started to understand why Hermione had suggested that he read a story book to relieve his inward pain. the book then told about the knight going to find a fairy which could give him supernatural powers like the power of flight. Harry remembered when In his second year Professor Lockhart had set free a bunch of 'fairies'. well they sure had given Neville the power of flight; Harry mused remembering how Neville had been hung on the chandelier.

after a while Harry got tired of reading and threw the book aside. as ever when he was alone his mind dwelled on the past full of miseries but he knew that something far worse lay ahead. he had to find the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort or the muggle world would surely find out about magic as Voldemort had threatened. Harry thought how someone would sink to such a low extent as to forsake the identity of the wizarding world; but then it was Voldemort after all.

Harry decided that he would send Ron a letter. it had been a while since he had made contact with anyone, even his aunt and uncle.

_Dear Ron,_

_I was just reading a muggle story, you have got to get one of these, I mean they actually think that Witches have warts on their noses, but then Umbridge is a witch. anyways how're the wedding preparations? when is your dad going to come to take me? I hope soon. Say hi to everyone._

_Harry._

It was a short letter but Harry didn't know what else to write so he attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and then sat down. He pulled out his notebook. in it he had been keeping a record of everything he knew so far and everything he had to do. so far he had just written about the horcruxes. he didn't really know where he would find the rest of them but it didn't really matter. He, Ron and Hermione would surely devise a good plan. as Harry lay down on his bed to sleep, he remembered the events of the past week.

He had come to number four privet drive alone as his Uncle had not bothered to come. When he rang the doorbell no one answered and it took five more rings to get his aunt to open the door. she gave not the slightest notice that anyone was there, as Harry was passing the kitchen Uncle Vernon sensed his discomfort and to savour the moment he said:

'Well boy, have they finally expelled you? and if they have you can start finding a place for yourself because we're not keeping you after this year'

Harry strode on but as he was climbing the stairs, His massive cousin appeared. Dudley had been remarkably changed. he looked nothing like the pampered Dudley that Harry had spent sixteen yearsv with. His face carried a gruesome expression. he was as wide as ever but his face looked oddly pale. he had black shadows under his eyes. this change Harry found out later, had been due to Dudley's alcohol addictions and also because he had been caught by the police for stealing a car. after that Harry's aunt and Uncle had finally realized what Dumbledore had meant the previous year when he had called Dudley unfortunate.

Harry had also received owls from his friends all providing comforting words and giving advices. Ron had also written to tell him that Mr. Weasley would come to pick him up so that he could spend the rest of the summer with them and also attend Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Finally Harry drifted off to sleep and had a strange dream in which a voice kept calling out to him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry woke up to find that he was drenched in sweat. he quickly went downstairs and grabbed a toast. then he again entered his room, he ate his breakfast early so as to avoid any contact with the dursley's. many times he had to fight the urge to curse them as it was his final time here but he still would get punished for his actions. he anxiously awaited his birthday so he could do magic independently but it was still a week away.

Harry hadn't been out of the house since he had arrived so he decided to go outside. as he was strolling down the street and looking around, He wondered if he would ever miss this place. He probably wouldn't because he had spent the worst part of his life here. he had never had any friends here and he had always been treated like a servant.

as he was entering the park an owl swooped down and sat on his shoulder, holding out its leg. the letter was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry, _

_how are you? I hope the your relatives aren't being too harsh, after all it is your last time there. I arrived at Ron's house yesterday, the wedding fervor is very high. we're all working very hard to get everything ready in time. I've read many books on DADA and learned a few spells but there isn't time to do much. I wanted to spend more time with my parents but Ron insisted that I come and help them all out. Charlie is also here, he's now working for the ministry. Percy is still not making contact with his family. I know you've cancelled you're subscription of the daily prophet but there's nothing very interesting. they have finally released Stan Shunpike but they're not allowing him to remain on the night bus. lastly, I just want to say that don't worry just yet. when you come here we can have a good long talk_

_Hermione._

as Harry put the letter in his pocket he heard voices behind him. He turned to see Dudley and his gang making their way towards the park. there was just one addition to the gang and that was a tall boy. Harry didn't know who he was and didn't care. Dudley and his gangs was the last thing on his mind. but the tall boy set a course straight for harry.

'clear out worm' he said to Harry who remained seated, not paying any attention to him. 'hey' I'm talking to you'

Harry looked up, the boy's face was so thin that it was just like skin spread over a skull, his eyes were very narrow and dislike poured in them.

'don't you know this is our park?' he said

'really?' said Harry sarcastically 'I thought the sign said 'state park'

'trying to be smart are you?' he raged

'trying to be myself' harry retorted

'oh you're gonna get it' he raised his fist but Dudley held him back.

'come on let's go' said Dudley to the rest of the gang.

'but Big D, what about him?' asked the boy

'we'll take him down some other time' replied Dudley and walked away.

Harry was glad that there had been no trouble and when he got home, he found out that he had received a letter. he was shocked as no one he knew would send him a letter by muggle post. an angry aunt Petunia thrust the letter in his hand and walked away. the letter was written in a strange handwriting and there was no clue as to who sent it. but the letter in itself was very peculiar. it read:

_Harry Potter, we are in need of your help._


	2. The Arrival

**A/N: So here's the second chapter. I don't really need to explain anything as the title tells all. Review and tell me what you think of it**

_**Chapter 2: The Arrival**_

It was night and Harry was still sitting on his bed, holding an aching head and pondering over the message. What did it mean? If it was from any of his friends they would have at least signed it. But sitting there he felt very useless, if someone needed his help he shouldn't be lying around but he didn't even know who had sent it. His mind was drifting to sleep.

When he opened his eyes the next morning, sunlight was streaking in from the window. Harry put on his glasses and sat up in bed. It was about noon and he felt his stomach rumbling in a voice reminiscent to Ron's. Harry went down to the kitchen. To his dismay, the Dursleys were seated at the table. When he came in there raised an unusual amount of tension. His uncle was reading the paper but was unusually still so Harry could guess that his mind was racing for an excuse to scold Harry. His aunt was washing the plates in a furious manner and Harry was forced to think that he had committed a sin by coming down from his room and it seemed, his limits.

Harry walked over to the fridge and looked in. there were many eatables there but Harry knew that he was not to touch them. So he grabbed an apple and was heading out of the room when his uncle finally burst out, as Harry had known he would:

'When are you leaving this place?' he asked 'you've already eaten half the contents of the fridge. I thought you were leaving for good this time'

'I am' said Harry 'but I don't know yet when they're coming to take me'

'Well' said Aunt Petunia 'tell them to come right away. You're having a bad influence on Dudley'

Harry stormed out of the kitchen. The dursleys were so stupid, even now when they knew that Dudley was not turning out to be the perfect boy they had wanted, it was considered Harry's fault. He wanted to get away from this damn place. But he was sure that he would somehow repay the Dursleys for the attitude they had had towards him from the very first day. But how could he do anything at all when he wasn't allowed to use magic? As Harry was mulling these thoughts over in his mind an owl arrived. Harry hoped it was from Ron, but it wasn't.

The letter was from Hogwarts. He had feared this from the start of summer and didn't think he could bear to open the letter. But there must be a reason why his letter had been sent so early. So he removed the crest and looked inside. There was not one but four letters in there. Two were the ones telling the date of return and the booklists and the third was from McGonagall.

_Dear Harry, _(Harry was much surprised)

_I know that you are passing through a very difficult ordeal because of what happened last summer. But you must understand that Professor Dumbledore would have wanted to see you happy. I am sure that you will not tell me what you and Dumbledore were doing that night but I must tell you that before he left, he told me that he had an idea that he might not come back. Had he known what was going to happen in the school he would mot have left at all. And also before he went he asked me to give you a letter which is enclosed. Should this letter fall into the wrong hands there might be grave consequences so I have sent this owl with maximum security._

_Lastly, I think you will not be coming back to school this year, but remember that the school doors are always open for you and any time you change your mind we will accept you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

Harry looked out of the window and saw what McGonagalkl had meant by extra security. There were two thestrals standing in the shadow of a tree. Harry quickly snatched the last letter and opened it, dreading what he would find.

_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter than I no more remain in this world. If anything happened to me in the cave you and I are about to visit than I have no regrets. You must have found the Horcrux and by now destroyed it as well. It pains me to know that you must now carry this burden alone. No one besides you and me and maybe Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger know about the horcruxes. The reason I am writing this letter is that I am sensing some disturbance in the magical world. Something is going on, which is not related to Voldemort or you. It is something I have never felt before and I fear what it would turn out to be in the future. It is a feeling the likes of which never has been heard before. The dark side is also gaining strength at an astonishing rate though I do not know how. You must be cautious of anything unusual and be careful during your quest. Visit my office and look in the top-most drawer of my desk. There I keep a record of all that happened to me before our venture into the cave. There are some parts which you don't know about and had I lived I would never have told you but the circumstances have changed. The password to the drawer is 'Harry and Headmaster' (_a tear rolled down Harry's face) _forgive me but I could not think of anything else. This letter has the highest security measures and no one except you must read it or they would suffer extreme discomfort so I request that you burn it after you have read it._

_In the end I would just want to say that Harry, from the day your responsibility fell into my hands I have considered you as a son. I have loved you as I have never loved anyone else and know that my death must have caused you severe pain for which I ask you forgiveness. And now just an old man's advice: 'everyone has a certain destiny and they must fulfill it whether willing or not. And you r destiny is clear, may you be safe always from the hands of evil.'_

_Farewell Forever. _

_Truly yours, Albus Dumbledore._

Harry felt a pang on his insides as he was reading the letter but now he did not seem to have any insides at all. The emotions overwhelmed him and his head drooped, silent tears falling on the floor. Had Dumbledore known that the Horcrux would be a fake…..Harry couldn't think much more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry was sitting on the same bench he had sat on the previous day in the park and was glad that this time there was no Dudley to interfere. He was reading Dumbledore's letter again and again. Now that he had gotten over the first shock, he now was pondering over the disturbance in magic Dumbledore had written about. These last few days; he thought; I've thought more than I've ever done in my life. Harry smiled and then heard a knock on the window. There was a bird there. As Harry approached the window he could have fell over in surprise. There perched on the window was not an owl but an eagle.

'What the….' Harry said and boldly opened the window.

The eagle flew in and sat on Harry's bed. Harry finally noticed in his bewildered state that there was a small scroll in the Eagle's beak.

'Err…' said Harry 'why are you here?'

Again he was shocked as the eagle dropped the scroll. Harry nervously approached and took the scroll. The eagle seemed to mean him no harm so Harry sat down beside the bed and opened the scroll.

_Mr. Potter: please come down to the place where there are many sitting places shaped and which looks like a garden at night. When there is no one else. The place is in front of your house. This is very important. We mean you no harm._

This was too much for Harry, first a call for help, then an eagle and now a desire to meet him. Was it a trap perhaps set by the deatheaters? But the deatheaters would know that the place was called a park. He went over in his mind his choices and decided that he could not ignore it. He would take his wand and hide first to see who the mysterious person was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was midnight and Harry Potter was eagerly waiting in the shadows of a tree. Not a single voice could be heard in the park. The darkness was so deep that Harry couldn't see his hands. And that in itself was odd as the streetlamps were always lit at night. Harry had been waiting for half an hour. The person whom he was to meet was not late, Harry was simply early. He had sneaked here at eleven o' clock.

Then suddenly, Harry could hear a voice in the dark. No, not a voice, voices. Harry eagerly listened but the voices could not be discerned at this distance. So he cautiously moved closer to the sound.

'He must have been here by now' said a hoarse voice which sounded like that of a very old person. And then another spoke, but it was not English, sounded like French or German or...

Just as Harry was listening, the most astonishing thing happened. There in the middle of the park, a bright light appeared. And Harry gasped at what he saw.

**A/N: **so how'd you people like the chapter? hope it was good. just a small request to all those who at least read it, if you liked it, how much time would it take to write one review? till next time Ciao : )


	3. Harry Meets the Fellowship

**Chapter 3 **

**The Arrival**

Harry was staring at the ceiling of his room, still pondering over the letter he had received. his first supposition had been that it was a trap from the deatheaters, some cowardly scheme to capture him after failing so many times. so he decided to ignore it, but one thing still panged his conscience: _what if someone really did need his help?_

----

Harry woke up late into the night, something was at his window. Harry hastily put on his glasses and reached for the window. harry was surprised a twhat he saw, there perched on his window was a big bird. it wasn't an owl. it looked more like a falcon. Harry opened the window a tiny bit. the bird stared at him stiff as a stone. Harry opened the window very slowly and only after the window was fully open did the bird hop into his room and onto his bed. for a time, Harry was stunned but then he saw a scroll at the bird's feet. Harry didn't know that birds like this were used for delivering messages but He opened the letter anyhow. there was the strangest letter there:

_Harry Potter, we are in need of your help. please come to the place that you people call 'park'. make haste._

now Harry was really confused. the place you people call park? what the hell was that suppose to mean. what did the deatheaters call the park these days? the place to capture Harry potter? but once again Harry felt a pang in his heart, what if someone did need his help. but that was absurd. no one in the muggle world knew much about him and no one in the wizarding world would ask him, they would ask the Ministry of Magic. harry looked up to the bird for clues but was astonished to see that it was gone. He didn't know the time he was expected but since it was written to make haste. he supposed he had to go right away. as he went down the stairs and out of the window, he could almost hear Hermione saying _'harry, how could you be so foolish to walk right into a trap?' _but harry had his wand and he didn't suppose the deatheaters or whoever would dare use much magic in a muggle area. he reached the back of the park and hid behind a tree.

there was not a soul in sight. Harry waited for about half an hour. but the moment he turned to leave a bright light flashed in the middle of the park nearly blinding him. harry rubbed his eyes and focused on the light. there weren't any deatheaters but they were definitely very weird.

there were six of them. the first was an aged man who looked alo9t like Dumbledore. He had a long white beard and white hair. he wore a pointed hat and robes. he had a stick in one hand from the tip of which was coming the bright light. and Harry was surprised to see the hilt of a sword on his side. th second man was young and tall with shoulder length brown hair and a small amount of hair on his face. he wore a kind of skirt. he too had a sword on his side. the third person had long silvery hair and pointed ears. he wore the same kind of skirt as the former. his eyes looked like those of a hawk, but he didn't carry a sword. the fourth was oddly disfigured. almost four feet in length with a rough, red beard almost as long as himself. he too wore a skirt but it almost reaced his feet. he had a metal helmet on his head and, Harry was surprised to see, he carried an axe. the last two were children with very rough clothes and feet so ugly harry could have puked. he supposed they were the servants. but one of them had a sword on his side.

'Where is he?' the old man cried 'he was supposed to be here'

the young man with brown hair stepped forward and spoke to the old man in a language harry couldn't understand. the old man nodded. suddenly Harry saw the man with pointed ears staring right at him. Harry felt a surge of fear. the man pointed at Harry.

'there he is' he said in a calm voice and they all turned to look straight at harry.

-----

harry knew that he was caught and there was no escape. he took out his wand and approached the strange group.

'what is he doing?' said one of the children 'and why has he got a stick with him?'

nobody answered. the old man took a step forward and stood in front of harry.

'Harry Potter?' he asked

'yes' siad harry knowing that these were deatheaters undercover.

'I am Gandalf' he said

'yeah yeah, and i'm the minister for magic' Harry cried sarcastically

'excuse me' said the old man 'what is this minister of magic?'

'cut it out' said Harry 'i know its you macnair'

'Harry Potter, i am Gandalf the Grey' he said furiously 'i am no macnair'

now Harry was really annoyed and angry. but then suddenly he thought that if indeed these were deatheaters they would have attacked right away, not wait to chat. but he still needed confirmation.

'show me your left arm' Harry said, pointing the wand straight at him

'excuse me?' said the old man calling himself Gandalf in a surprised way 'why?'

'because i want to see if you're a deatheater or not'

'what is a deatheater?' he asked

'just do it' said harry. the old man showed his left arm which did not contain any trace of a dark mark. Harry one by one looked at allk their arms and finally was satisfied that they weren't deatheaters.

'i hope you haveseen that we are not imposters' said the old man

'but who are you?' asked harry

'this is Aragorn' he said pointing to the brown haired man. 'this is Legolas' he pointed to the silver haired one. the short one's name was Gimli and the two children were Frodo and Sam. 'we are the fellowship of the ring' the old man said

'the fellowship of the what?' harry asked

'ring' said Aragorn 'perhaps we must tell you the whole story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'what's all this got to do with me?' harry asked

'well, it is rumored that the only person ever to have defeated the dark lord Voldemort is you' GAndalf said in finality.

'but can you show me any proof that all of which you have told me is true' said Harry 'for instance, do you know where this ring could be right now?'

'as a matter of fact we do' said Aragorn and he turned to the servant with blue eyes 'Frodo'

Frodo nodded and took out a chain from his neck and showed it to Harry. on the end of the chain was a fine, perfectly smooth golden ring.

'is that the ring?' Harry asked, taken aback 'it looks like an ordinary ring to me'

'Gandalf' said Aragorn 'show him the encryption'

Gandalf struck his stick on the ground and a fire erupted from its end. Frodo held the ring in the fire for a moment or so, harry thought they had all gone mad but the Frodo removed the ring from the fire and held it out for harry.

'are you crazy' said harry 'it must be burning hot'

'its quite cool' Frodo insisted.

harry reluctantly held out his hand and Froodo dropped the ring into his hand. Frodo was right, the ring was cool and harry was in wonder when all of a sudden something else happened. the ring started to glow and shining lines appeared on its surface. it looked like some code.

'i can't understand what ti says' siad Harry

'it is elvish' said the one called Legolas 'it reads: one ring to rule them all, one ring to bind them. one ring to find them all and in ther darkness blind them'

Harry was surprised. Dobby had never told him that there was a separate language for elves. and that message was even weirder.

'okay' said harry 'suppose i say i believe you, then what do you want from me?'

'we want you to destroy Sauron's body' said Gandalf 'because He and Voldemort are now one and the same. their minds are merged but the body is still Voldemort's'

'but can't you destroy him' said harry

'no' said Aragorn 'if we destroy him, it might alter time. we may never be able to go back again'

'so will you help us?' Frodo asked, who harry knew was not a servant after all.

'i still have doubts' said Harry 'what if you people are under the imperius curse?'

'the what?' said Gandalf

'its a way to control people' said Harry

'you must trust us' said Aragorn 'you are our only hope'

'okay' said harry, he had decided to ask Hermione in a letter about how to tell if a person is really whom they say they are 'where do you live?'

'nowhere yet' said Aragorn

Harry was now really annoyed. if he had to take these people to his uncle's house it would create much problems.

'so what are you going to do?' Harry asked

'we will stay here' said Gandalf

'no' said Harry 'that would cause difficulties. what if someone saw you?'

'well then' said Legolas 'you suggest what we do?'

'come with me' said Harry, deeply resenting himself. but he didn't have a choice. these people could get in trouble with the muggle world and the ministry of magic.

'that is very gracious of you' said Aragorn as Harry led them quietly to privet drive. he took great care not to let even a sound escape to his uncle's room and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as they all cramped into his room.

as the rest slept soundly. Harry lay awake. he couldn't believe that just that day, he had been laughing at a muggle fantasy story.


End file.
